Once in a Lifetime
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Kyle has the courage to tell Stan how he feels. He isn't going to stop until he gets the reaction he wants. Stan/Kyle. Happy 04:05:06 07/08/09 or if you like 12:34:56 7/8/9!


Title: Once in a Lifetime

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Author's Email:

Rating: PG-13

Status: Complete

Part: 1/1

Summary: Kyle has the courage to tell Stan how he feels and he wouldn't stop until he gets the reaction he wants.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Kyle checked his watch when he arrived at Stan's house. It was four in the morning, much too early to be over at his best friend's house. But knowing it was for the greater good; he gathered the pebbles in his pockets and started to throw them at Stan's bedroom window.

He threw one, waited a few seconds then threw another. He repeated this process a few times then pulled out his cell phone and called Stan. He could hear Stan's phone ringing from where he stood in the yard. It was a few seconds behind the ring from his side of the phone.

After a few minutes Stan's phone stopped ringing. No sound came from Stan's side but Kyle knew that Stan was there, barely. "STAN! Wake up!"

There was a long pause. "Kyle?"

"Come out here!"

"Do you know what time it is?" Stan asked. He seemed more awake now and Kyle saw a light go on in his room.

"Yes I do. Come outside, I'm in your yard. Please!"

"Are you drunk?" Stan's silhouette appeared at the window and Kyle waved even though he knew Stan probably couldn't see him in the dark.

"I'm eleven Stan!"

"Kenny gets drunk."

"I'm not Kenny!"

Stan grumbled. There was some rustling. "I'm coming downstairs."

"Ok." Kyle waited until he made sure that Stan's light wasn't going off and hung up. He looked at his watch it was three minutes after four. Stan would arrive in a perfect amount of time. He went over to the front door to meet Stan part of the way and because he didn't think Stan would remember to put on shoes.

He was right. Stan wore puppy slippers boxers and a jacket.. It was July but it was still chilly at night. Stan hugged himself when he got outside closing the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Stan. I just had to do something."

"Can't it wait?"

Kyle looked at his watch. "It can for 46 more seconds."

Stan looked over Kyle's shoulder at his watch. "What happens in 46 seconds?" Kyle didn't answer. He waited the remaining seconds then kissed Stan.

Immediately Stan pushed Kyle away, Kyle stumbled back. He didn't think Stan would push him so roughly. "What are you doing Kyle?"

"I had to do it Stan."

"What why!" Stan rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth and gagged. "That's disgusting."

Kyle frowned. "Do you really think so Stan?"

"Yes!" Stan took a step back. "Why did you do that?"

"It's July 8th 2009 and it was 4:05 and six seconds, and that will never happen again. So I just wanted it to be special."

"So it will never happen again?"

"No." Kyle frowned some more. He felt really let down about it, but at least Stan wouldn't think of it as something to end their friendship over since it was special. Kyle wished that he could start all over.

"What's wrong?"

Kyle stared at Stan a little confused. "Nothing's wrong Stan. I just feel a little cheated."

"I didn't know you were dating anyone." Stan looked confused.

"I'm not dating anyone! Why would I kiss you if I was dating someone?"

"You what!? When did you kiss me?!"

"Just now!"

"Just now I came downstairs because you called me at 4 in the morning?"

Kyle stared at Stan. He looked down at his watch and his eyes widened it was 4:05 and 41 seconds. But he knew that couldn't be possible. He could not have kissed Stan been rejected by Stan and then had this entire conversation with Stan in 35 seconds.

"Stan something is wrong!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's 4:05 and 55 seconds and that's not possible."

"You're telling me, I can't believe you woke me up at four in the morning."

Kyle stared at Stan. He was confused again. Stan had his arms hugged around his body to keep warm and he looked a little annoyed at being woken up.

"Sorry I just had to do something?"

"Can't it wait?"

Kyle stared. "Are you really going to act like it didn't happen? It's supposed to be special."

"What didn't happen?"

"I kissed you! It was supposed to be special." Kyle threw his hands into the air and then crossed them over his chest in a huff. He turned his back on Stan.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I kissed you and you're acting like it didn't even happen." Kyle turned on Stan his furry a bad as his mother's.

Stan stared at Kyle confused. "Are you sure this wasn't a dream?"

"Fuck you! It wasn't a dream Stan! It just happened!"

"Then I must be dreaming. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight Kyle." Stan yawned and turned back to the door.

"Don't you dare walk away from me when I'm mad at you?" Kyle grabbed Stan's wrist.

"What are you my mother?" Stan pulled out of Kyle's grip.

Kyle struggled to get a hold of Stan again. But, Stan was already inside the house and the door was closing. Kyle's shoulders fell and he kicked the door frame angrily. "Stan."

"What's wrong?"

Kyle startled he looked at the door, it was still closed. He looked around the front stoop and startled again. Stan was standing on the other side of the stoop his arms were wrapped around his body because he was cold. "Stan what are you doing out here?"

"I think you should tell me. You called me down here."

"I called you down here?" Kyle blinked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Drunk?"

"Okay now I know you're drunk. You keep repeating everything I say." Stan moved closer and put his hands on Kyle's shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"What's wrong?" Stan had moved away from him he was standing on the other side of the stoop, his arms wrapped around his body to keep warm.

"I'm not sure." Kyle looked at his watch it was 46 seconds until 04:05:06 . Maybe he was dreaming. It couldn't be 46 seconds before 04:05:06 it had already been 46 seconds. He had waited just that amount of time to kiss Stan. Stan had rejected that kiss and then he had denied it even happened.

"Kyle?"

"Sorry I woke you Stan. I think I might be dreaming." Kyle said. He stepped down from the front door stoop and headed towards the street.

"You're not dreaming Kyle! I'm really here."

Kyle giggled. "That's just what a dream would say wouldn't it.

"Uh…I guess so?" Stan looked confused.

"I'll see you tomorrow right Stan?" Kyle stood at the mailbox and waved.

"What's wrong?" Stan asked. He was in boxers and a jacket. He had puppy slippers on his feet. He hugged his arms to his body to keep warm.

Kyle was standing next to him on the stoop. He stared at Stan. He then turned and looked at the mailbox. He looked at Stan again. This couldn't be possible! He looked at his watch. It was possible! "Stan I'm reliving the same minute of time, maybe longer then a minute. Let me see." Kyle stared at his watch.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Shh Stan, I only have a few more seconds."

Stan rolled his eyes. "A few seconds until?"

"Until I go back to the time."

"You are drunk." Stan moved over and put his hands on Kyle's shoulders. "Let's get you inside."

Kyle pushed Stan off of him. "I'm serious Stan!"

"What's wrong?"

"39 seconds. It takes 39 seconds after and then it brings me back to this time."

"Kyle what's going on?"

"Why would it be 39 seconds though? There has to be a reason it can't just be coincidence." Kyle stopped to think.

"Alright whatever Kyle I'm going back to bed." Stan said. He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked back at Kyle. "Night Kyle."

"Night." Kyle waved him away.

Stan stepped into the house and started to close the front door. He paused when it was about halfway and stuck his head out. "Night Kyle!" He said a little louder.

"Night." Kyle waved him away. Stan carefully shut the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Night." Kyle waved him away.

Stan yawned it was slow and long. "I know you didn't call me down here to say goodnight to me."

"Huh? Oh right. I just wanted to kiss you." Kyle was still clearly thinking his answers were absentminded and revealing.

Stan blushed and looked down at his feet. "You-You wanted to kiss me?"

"It's special."

Stan waited for Kyle to kiss him. He shuffled around trying to figure out what to do with his hands and his feet. But when Kyle hadn't kissed him he asked, "So why don't you?"

"Hold on.." Kyle waved.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I'm just thinking." Kyle answered not quite realizing that the conversation was starting over again.

Stan chuckled. "You couldn't sleep so you thought you would wake me up too."

"I got it! Add them together and you get 39!"

"Add what together?" Stan continued to laugh. "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Wait you want me to kiss you?" Kyle shook his head trying to remember the conversation he had with Stan before.

"What!" Stan blushed brightly and looked away from Kyle. "Look I'm really sorry Kyle I didn't think it was obvious or anything. I'm really sorry if it bothered you. Just please tell me we'll still be friends. I don't think I can lose you."

Kyle smiled. He stepped closer to Stan leaned up towards him. "I think we can be more than that."

"What's wrong?" Stan said he had on boxers and a jacket. He was hugging himself to keep warm.

"Crap!" Kyle looked at his watch. There was 46 seconds until 04:05:06 just like the first time. "It's nothing."

"Well then it can wait."

"It can for another ten seconds."

"What can…" Kyle kissed Stan on the mouth. He closed his eyes and hoped this kiss Stan would like. Stan response was not one that he wanted. Stan went stiff his arms fell to his sides and he didn't return the kiss.

Kyle pulled away. "Sorry Stan."

Stan remained stiff for a few moments and then he puked on Kyle.

"Ah gross!"

"What's wrong?"

Kyle looked down at his fresh clean clothes. "That's cool!"

"Uh Kyle…it's not fair that you wake me up in the middle of the night and then exclaim things that don't make sense." Stan rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry Stan. But, it's about it be 04:05:06 on July 8th 09." Kyle looked at his watch and showed Stan the second when it passed.

"Oh that is cool! But you didn't have to wake me up for it."

"I just wanted it to be special."

Stan groaned. "Kyle if I didn't know better I would think you were a Melvin."

"Fuck you." He laughed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh not again!" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" Stan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not drunk. I'm just getting kind of sick of this. I can't keep living the same moment."

"Kyle you're not making sense. Maybe you should come inside." Stan stepped closer in order to help Kyle inside.

"I'm fine Stan." Kyle stepped away from him.

"Then why did you wake me up in the middle of the night and start talking like you uncovered the secrets of the universe again." Stan put his hands on his hips and waited for an explanation.

"Because Stan I learn something. I learned that I would rather live my entire life with bad things happening to me all the time then live the same moment over and over with all different outcomes. I learned that not everything will be the way I want it to be but I should just accept that. I also learned that fangirls have a really terrible sense of humor and I am really blessed that we have the creators that we have."

"What's wrong?"

Kyle smiled. "Stan, I like you and I wanted to tell you but I wanted it to be special."

"You like me!" Stan blushed brightly. He pulled at his collar. "I-I um…I wow…I mean wow! This is really big Kyle."

"Do you like me?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it." Stan paused to think about it.

Kyle waited for a little bit but when he sensed too much time might pass he leaned over and kissed Stan. It was short and brief and he pulled away. "Well?"

Stan just stared at Kyle. He couldn't think of anything to say and if he opened his mouth he was afraid that he would just stutter again.

Kyle looked down at his watch. "Well it doesn't really matter it will all be over, right n…"

"What's wrong?"

Kyle sighed. "If it's going to be like this." He jumped Stan and kissed him hard on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and pulled him down he wrapped one leg around his waist and when he felt Stan's arms wrap around his waist he lifted the other. Stan grunted but they found the wall. Kyle's head hit the back of the wall. His mouth opened as he gasped. Stan's tongue found his way into Kyle's mouth. Kyle moaned and forgot about the probing. He closed his eyes and chanted over and over that when the 39 seconds were over Stan's tongue would still be in his mouth.

Stan's hands worked their way under Kyle's shirt rubbing over his stomach. He heard the other moan and this encouraged him to explore. He brushed his fingers over Kyle's sides softly. "Kyle."

"Fuck! " Kyle moaned he laid his head back and Stan's mouth found Kyle's throat.

There ministrations were cut short however when Stan felt Kyle's clothed member against his hip. "Woah woah," Stan stepped back making sure that Kyle found sound footing before moving farther away. "I think we should start over Kyle. From the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Kyle brushed his shirt down and touched his lips.

"You know start over. Let's do this from the beginning. We can't just jump into each other's pants."

"Yes we can. We're boys!"

"What's wrong?"

Kyle groaned. Well if Stan wanted to start over. He could start over. "Nothing's wrong Stan. I just had to do something."

"Can't it wait?"

Kyle looked at his watch. "It can for 46 more seconds."

Stan looked over Kyle's shoulder at his watch. "What happens in 46 seconds?"

"It becomes 04:05:06 07/08/09 and I'm going to kiss you because I'm in love with you and…" Kyle couldn't say anymore because he had to kiss Stan.

Stan seemed surprised at first but he relaxed and returned the kiss a second later. He put his arms around Kyle's waist and Kyle had his arms around his neck. It wasn't nearly as cold now.

Kyle counted in his head. 33 Mississippi 34 Mississippi 35 Mississippi 36 Mississippi 37 Mississippi 38 Mississippi 39 Mississippi 40 Mississippi 41 Mississippi 42 Mississippi 43 Mississippi.

Stan pulled away gasping for air. "Oh my God, Kyle! Are you trying to suffocate me!"

Kyle looked at his watch to be sure. It was 04:07:06 . He stared at it for a long time. Wow he was really bad at counting Mississippis at least when he was kissing Stan. But at least one thing was for certain. "Stan it's 04:07 !"

"I know and you started kissing me two minutes ago." Stan clutched his heart. "When you said you were going to kiss me, I didn't think you were going to KISS me."

"Its 04:07 and I kissed you for two minutes and you didn't get mad!"

Stan tilted his head to the side, trying to understand the conversation.. "I'm not mad that you kissed me. I'm a little mad that you're kissing nearly killed me."

Kyle laughed. "Sorry, but this is so great!" He threw his arms around Stan again and kissed his mouth. Stan pulled away instantly. "Stan…"

"No way, I'm letting you try to kill me again!" Stan smiled and Kyle slowly returned it. Stan leaned closer. "From now on I'm in charge of the kissing. At least until you can learn to control your homicidal ways."

"Good thing you're not kissing Cartman, then." Kyle smiled brighter.

"Oh gross Kyle." Stan pulled away. "Okay boner killer. And just for that no more kissing tonight." Stan headed to the front door.

"What Stan, come on I was just kidding!"

"Sorry Kyle, this is for your own good. What if you get in the habit of stuff like that and cry his name out in the throws of passion. I can't allow that to happen." Stan stepped into the house closing the door slowly. "Night Kyle. Oh and thanks for making the night special."

Kyle pouted as Stan shut the door not even bothering to say goodnight. When the door was not even all the way shut Stan opened it again. "Oh right and I forgot. I'm in love with you too. Now goodnight and I mean for real this time."

This made Kyle laugh a little and the smile stayed on his face and he returned the goodnight as Stan shut the door Kyle back up to start heading home. He stopped at the end of the stoop and waited for the front door to lock. When it didn't he tilted his head in confusion. Did that mean?

Stan opened the door. "Oh alright you're forgiven. Come in."

Kyle laughed more softly and went inside. "Boy you're soft."

"I am not soft." Stan said his voice deadpanned.

"Yeah you are. You weren't even mad at me for 39 seconds."

Stan followed Kyle up the stairs to his room. "I'm not soft and I'll prove it to you."

"What?" Kyle turned to look back but that was his downfall Stan had caught him and was half carrying him half dragging him up to his room, the evidence of Stan's hardness clear because Stan was only in boxers and a jacket.


End file.
